A conventional magazine for a pneumatic nailer generally includes a groove for receiving nails and a pushing member is pushed by a spring so as to feed the nails into the barrel of the nailer one by one. Due to the nails have different sizes and lengths so that the magazine has a corresponding adjustment device for position the nails in order. However, the conventional magazines cannot properly adjust the groove for the nails of different lengths so that the nails are inclinedly received in the magazine if the width of the groove is longer than the nails, and the nails cannot be easily put in the magazine if the width of the groove is shorter than the nails. Once the nails are not properly positioned in the magazine, the nails might be stocked in the barrel.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device for a magazine of pneumatic nailers and the device includes a plurality of pushing members movably mounted on the rods in the magazine, the rods are located at different positions to meet the nails of different lengths so that the nails of different lengths can be arranged in order in the magazine.